


It Couldn't Be Simpler (I love you)

by SinDotExe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, M/M, it's mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinDotExe/pseuds/SinDotExe
Summary: The one where they're childhood friends





	It Couldn't Be Simpler (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is still in progress, but I needed some motivation, so why not post the first chapter to see what people think.

They met on a rainy day, which should have been some kind of negative foreshadowing, but things never seemed to go exactly as planned for Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Hoseok’s mother had taken him around their floor a week before then as a way to introduce them to the neighbors. Most of their neighbors were pleasant, but distant young men and women, or older people who kept trying to pinch Hoseok’s cheeks. At least there was one family that seemed to be polite, the Son family that was down the hall in unit 308.

 

Hoseok was nervous, but his mother took to their new neighbor like a fish to water. Mrs. Son and Hoseok’s mother got along so fabulously in fact, that she invited both of them inside, but Hoseok had to not to subtly remind his mother that their furniture was coming in today and they needed to unpack. Hoseok almost had to drag his mother away from the door, and given that he was four at the time, he wasn’t very successful. They spent another twenty minutes talking in the doorway before Hoseok wandered back to their units door and smacked his hands against it until his father opened it.

 

“Hey kiddo,” Hoseok’s father greeted him. “Where’s your mom?” Hoseok snaked around his dad and into the empty living room before responding.

 

“She’s still talking with one of the neighbors.” His father nodded in understanding.

 

“Well, some of the boxes we brought have your stuff in them, so you wanna get unpacking?” His father didn’t wait for an answer before getting behind him and picking him up from below the armpit and swinging him around. Hosoek let out a shriek and flailed his legs for a couple seconds before letting himself laugh along with his dad.

 

“Onward!” Hoseok said accompanying it with a point towards his new room. His dad dutifully complied by making terrible airplane sounds and swinging Hoseok through the air and maneuvering him on to his bed with a thud. His father left the room and returned in seconds with two boxes that weren’t too big but still large enough for Hoseok to fit comfortably inside.

 

After at least half an hour had passed, Hoseok’s mother came back into the apartment. His father put his finger to his lips and had a mischievous smirk play across them. He set Hoseok in one of the now empty boxes and gently shut the flaps so that he wasn’t visible. With Hoseok hidden in the darkness of the box, his father picked it up and brought it back into the main room.

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Hoseok could hear his father greet his mother and covers his mouth with his hands to hide a giggle. “Where’s Hoseok?”

 

“Oh he’s right here…” Her voice trailed off as she looked behind her and saw nothing but an empty doorway. “Oh my god. I lost him.” Hoseok heard his mother frantically reach for the bag she had just set down and go for the door.

 

“Hold on sweetheart,” Hoseok’s father said. “Maybe he came back here, I left the door slightly open when I went down to the car to get the boxes we brought.” Hoseok’s mother puttered around the apartment opening cabinets and checking in boxes looking for him. When she got to the box that Hoseok was in, he waited until he could see her back through the slit in the top and prepared to jump out. Right as he was about to jump out, his mother turned around and opened the box. Hoseok wasn’t about to stop his surprise though. He launched himself out of the box and wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. Her arms flew up to support him.

 

“Hoseok, were you hiding in here the whole time?” His mother’s voice is playful but also slightly watery.

 

“Yea! Daddy wanted to play a prank on you, so he told me to be really quiet.” His mother hoisted him higher up and Hoseok wrapped his legs tighter around his mom’s waist. She waited until he was settled before moving into the doorway. Hoseok watched his mother poke her head out of the door and call out to his father.

 

“I found him, and a little birdy told me that you can sit in the hallway for a while as punishment.” Without further warning, she pulled herself and Hoseok back in the doorway and shut the door, sliding the deadbolt into place immediately afterwards. Hoseok giggled as his father began to politely knock on the door. His mother put him down and he toddled off back into his room. He could hear light banter between his parents happening through the door, but he settled down on the ground and grabbed a couple of the trains he left scattered around when he had pushed the box over and spilled everything out onto the floor. Before long, he was losing hold on the trains and slumping over until his head was almost resting on the ground still sitting up. The door creaked open, but Hoseok was too tired to lift his head and turn to the door. He could tell it was his mother by the way she cradled him into her chest and softly laid down with him on the freshly made bed.

 

“If you’re feeling up to it,” Hoseok’s mother whispers. “The nice neighbor we met has a son your age and maybe you can be friends.” Hoseok made a noncommittal noise and nuzzled into his mother’s neck. She chuckled and extricated herself from his octopus grip and nestled a bunny plush into his arms that was just about the same size as him. She cooed at the sight, but left quickly before Hoseok could start whining for more cuddling with someone with body heat. She dimmed the lights after plugging in a planet night light and left Hoseok to sleep through the night.

 

-=+=-

 

After a week, Hoseok and his parents had finally settled in, and he finally got to meet the kid his mother had mentioned on and off over the course of the move in. It had rained everyday since they got all their boxes in the door. The moment Hoseok was up and about, his mother called their new neighbor and asked if they could schedule a playdate. Conveniently, Mr.Son was working from home and would watch the kids when the moms were obsessing over their new friend’s stories.

 

Hoseok sized up Hyunwoo from afar while he was standing in the doorway with his mother. He looked about the same age as Hoseok albeit slightly taller. His complexion was honey brown and his hair a solid black giving interesting contrast to the bright legos he was playing with. Hoseok’s mother ushered him over to introduce himself, but instead of speaking, he just sat right down in front of Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo barely glanced up, just pointed at certain blocks and Hoseok would dutifully hand them to him. It gave Hoseok plenty of time to keep watching him. He had pouty lips, and a bright pink tongue stuck out in concentration. Eventually Hyunwoo had finished whatever he had been working on and looked up and Hoseok. Their eyes met for a second, but flitted away. Hyunwoo picked up what looked like a spaceship and handed it to Hoseok.

 

“It...It’s for you.” Hyunwoo’s voice was scratchy from disuse. Hoseok took the model spaceship and inspected it. It looked like something that came with instructions. It was sleek and smooth. Hoseok placed it on the ground and stood up.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Hyunwoo looked confused, but Hoseok twirled on his heel and headed over to the sitting room where their mothers were. He gently tugged on Mrs.Son’s dress before speaking.

 

“Hyunwoo seems thirsty, his voice is all scratchy.” Mrs.Son looked shocked.

 

“He spoke to you?” Hoseok furrowed his brow at that.

 

“I mean yeah, he gave me a spaceship. He said it was for me, but it sounded like his throat hurt so I wanted to get him some water.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Both moms stood up and Mrs.Son lead Hoseok to the kitchen before grabbing a cup and filling it from the fridge. She handed him two plastic cups filled with water and sent him back on his way to the living room. Hoseok carefully sat back on the ground across from Hyunwoo.

 

“I got you some water cause your throat sounded scratchy.” He handed the cup over and Hyunwoo looked at it with slightly wide eyes before taking a sip and setting it down next to him. Hyunwoo coughed before speaking

 

“Thank you.” His voice was still slightly gruff, but it sounded clearer and softer. “Do you want to play with me?” Hyunwoo held up another spaceship that Hoseok hadn’t seen him working on before.

 

“Okay.” Hoseok picked up the ship that Hyunwoo had handed to him before and began gently gliding it through the air. Hyunwoo’s face lit into a small smile and stood up. He held out a hand for Hoseok helped him up. Hoseok gave him a thanks and a smile and continued to swing the ship around in the air. It wasn’t long before their spaceship flights had devolved into army men fighting with one another and giant monsters kicking them over and throwing them into the walls. It was mostly Hoseok who ran the tirade of destruction, but Hyunwoo, much to Hoseok’s delight, pulled out a toy laser and began mowing down the little green troops littering the floor. Giggles between the two boys drew the attention of the mothers and surprisingly, Hyunwoo’s father. It wasn’t as if the boys cared though. They were wrapped up in their own little world.

 

Eventually, what little light peeked through the clouds between bouts of rain finally faded, and they boy’s bedtimes finally approached. It didn’t take too long to get the boys to stop playing, but to have them seperate was another beast altogether. Eventually the boys were placated with promises of another visit the next day, all the way until they started school.

 

-=+=-

 

 

The school year approached faster than either boy thought it would. The parent-teacher night was three days before school actually began and Hoseok was devastated to find out that Hyunwoo was a year older than him. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had sat down the next day and promised that they were going to stay friends. Of course they would, their synergy was unmatched. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had learned a lot about each other over the many playdates they had. Hyunwoo didn’t like to talk to strangers and was extremely timid unless he actually liked someone. Hoseok was the first person to not try to talk to him immediately and instead just played with him. Hyunwoo in turn, had learned that Hoseok had emotions than ran rampant. Moments of extreme high energy followed by emotional tirades with not space in between. Hyunwoo had endless patience and could wait out the fluctuations, and Hoseok had a way of communicating without needing words. They were a two piece puzzle that always fit together.

 

Every recess without fail, Hoseok would go to the swingset and wait for Hyunwoo. When Hyunwoo arrived, Hoseok would hop off and let Hyunwoo take it. They’d trade off every few minutes until recess was over. They’d walk right next to each other until they got to their teachers and split off back to class.

 

When school was out for the day, they’d meet up at the front of the school and walk the few blocks home together. They’d talk about what they did that day and what they learned and if they made any new friends. There were three boys in Hoseok’s class that had a very interesting dynamic. Minhyuk was the oldest and acted like the youngest. He’d bother people to get a reaction out of them. Kihyun was usually the one who got bothered. His parents always dressed him in a button up shirt with a nice jacket and khakis or slacks. As the prime example of an uptight child, Minhyuk loved bothering him. Usually it was circular questions or answering everything with “why?” Sometimes it would escalate into a thrilling game of “I’m not touching you” or tagging Kihyun on the playground even when he wasn’t it. Kihyun would wait until the teacher was watching before saying anything. He schooled his reactions until the right moment when Minhyuk would always get reprimanded. Hyungwon on the other hand played pranks on Minhyuk while he was bothering Kihyun. It was always small things like putting glitter in his chair or taping his pens and pencils to the bottom of the desk. Hyungwon got a kick out of it, but Minhyuk still hadn’t figured out who was doing it. He went so far as to accuse Hoseok because he sat right behind Minhyuk. Hoseok had to point out that he didn’t even have glitter on his person to the point where he emptied out his entire backpack along with his pockets.

 

Hyunwoo of course found this all hysterical and was disappointed to tell Hoseok that his class wasn’t nearly as interesting as his. He had a couple of friends that he spoke to sometimes, but his aversion to strangers made it difficult to settle into a classroom environment. Hoseok wished he could be moved up a grade into Hyunwoo’s class, but he just couldn’t do it. Doesn’t mean he wasn’t upset about it though.

 

As they grew up and moved through elementary school, their after school play dates turned into stories. Each day there was a new story, with new characters and a new villain. The villain and hero always came out the end as friends because Hoseok and Hyunwoo were too close to ever really fight each other, even in a game of make believe.

 

One day, they did fight. Hoseok went home early one day and couldn’t tell Hyunwoo, so Hyunwoo waited outside the school for an hour before his mother came down to pick him up. Initially he refused to go home until Hoseok showed up, but his mother let it slip that Hoseok was already at home. His face lost all emotion and he walked home with a blank stare. When he got home, his mother told him that Hoseok would be coming over soon, but Hyunwoo just shook his head at her and went into his room. Hoseok came over anyway and banged on his bedroom door until it creaked open, and Hyunwoo poked his head around it. Hoseok took that as an invitation and pushed through the door. Hyunwoo was tackled into a hug and a teary Hoseok had buried himself into his chest. Warbled apologies dripped out of Hoseok, but Hyunwoo had already forgiven him. He wasn’t mad in the first place.

 

When Hyunwoo was midway through the fourth grade, Hoseok suggested that they hang out with Minhyuk, Kihyun, and Hyungwon. Hoseok looked so hopeful that Hyunwoo almost agreed immediately. Instead Hyunwoo suggested that he get to know each one individually before they all meet as a group. Hoseok was a little disappointed before he remembered that Hyunwoo hated being immersed in strangers, and then had a wave of shame run through him because, how could he just forget something that important about his best friend.

 

They hung out with Kihyun first. Hoseok thought that since he’s the calmest out of the three, he would mesh well. Kihyun’s mostly mild mannered attitude would fit well with Hyunwoo’s soft-spoken personality and Hoseok’s silent communication. It went better than Hoseok thought it would. The three boys got along like a house on fire, and by the end of their playground time, Hyunwoo had actually spoken a couple words to Kihyun. Hoseok almost cried right then and there, but Hyunwoo managed to hug it out of him right in the nick of time.

 

Second was with Hyungwon. Hyungwon’s dry sense of humor meshed well with their stories. A sassy villain with good banter was what the boys needed all along. Hyungwon’s vague understanding of most things also helps out. Their stories branch out from the same three settings into space pirates and knights and dragons and normal pirates and dystopian futures. Hyungwon was either the villain or the hero that defeated him. Hoseok and Hyunwoo were still too codependent to actually defeat each other.

 

Finally it was Minhyuk. Hyunwoo was the worried about meeting him the most. Hoseok’s stories about Minhyuk almost always ended with him getting in trouble. The Minhyuk that Hyunwoo met was almost a complete one-eighty from what he had heard about. This Minhyuk was overly cautious about his boundaries. He only asked yes or no questions that Hyunwoo could respond to with a simple nod or shake of the head. Minhyuk had covered his kid gloves in bubble wrap and was content to carry on with that until Hoseok smacked him lightly on the side of the head and explained that Hyunwoo would talk when he was ready, and no amount of babying would change that.

 

Hoseok and Hyunwoo decided that the three other boys would meet them at the playground down the street and then they would go get ice cream. Hyunwoo and Hoseok walked down together and when they arrived. Kihyun was chasing Minhyuk around waving a giant stick in the air. Hyungwon of course was on the top of the playpark watching and laughing at them. Hyunwoo gave Hoseok a shove toward Kihyun and Minhyuk and Hyunwoo climbed up the structure to where Hyungwon was. Next to them was a pile of small rocks that Hyungwon had gathered from the flowerbeds on the perimeter of the park. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon took turns throwing the tiny rocks at the three boys on the ground while they ran around until they tired themselves out.

 

Eventually Kihyun got sick of chasing Minhyuk and just threw the stick at him before wandering over to where Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were perched on the playground equipment. Minhyuk and Hoseok had ended up wrestling in the grass. Kihyun pulled out a bag of fruit snacks and tossed them at Hyunwoo. He caught them and looked at Kihyun for an explanation, but he just shrugged and sat down. Hyunwoo ripped the bag open and popped one in his mouth. He offered one to each of the two boys with him. Hyungwon took one, and Kihyun declined. Hoseok and Minhyuk appeared at the same time. Minhyuk from the climbing wall, and Hoseok had run up the slide. Minhyuk planted himself between Hyungwon and Kihyun, and Hoseok sat flush with Hyunwoo’s side. Hoseok tossed his arm over Hyunwoo’s shoulder and without words, Hyunwoo passed him a fruit snack.

 

“Thanks Woo. We should probably get going, the sun’s gonna set.” Hoseok moved into a squat behind Hyunwoo and wrapped his neck into a loose hold with his arms. Hyunwoo nodded and stood up with Hoseok still behind him. They went down the slide one at at time, but at the bottom, Hyunwoo crouched into a squat and Hoseok jumped onto his back. From the piggyback, Hoseok directed the boys through the streets to the ice cream parlor he had found with Hyunwoo a year back.

 

They were almost kicked out of the parlor. Minhyuk and Kihyun had gotten into an argument about what the best ice cream flavor. Minhyuk said that the best flavor was mint, but Kihyun was insistent that strawberry. Hoseok and Hyunwoo watched the argument with chocolate and vanilla cones respectively in hand. Hyungwon handed Hoseok his own birthday cake cone and swiftly shoved Minhyuk and Kihyun’s into their faces. Minhyuk let out a shriek and Kihyun just looked scandalized. Hyunwoo handed Kihyun some napkins, but Minhyuk yanked them out of his hands to wipe his own face off. Of course Kihyun wasn’t just going to take that and slapped Minhyuk across the face. It didn’t look like it hurt too much, but Minhyuk’s eyes started welling with tears. Right when he was about to cry, Hoseok and Hyunwoo started giggling at the two boys.

 

The silence at the table was broken when the woman behind the counter told them to get the hell out of her store. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Hyungwon filed out the door, but Minhyuk had planted himself at the table and refused to leave until she apologized for cursing at them. Kihyun was in the bathroom trying to make sure the ice cream didn’t drip onto his sweater. From the outside window, the three boys watched the owner try and move him while still in the chair to the door, but Minhyuk instead planted himself on the floor. Kihyun left the bathroom, grabbed Minhyuk by the ear, and apologized while pulling him to the door.

 

Minhyuk gave Kihyun the cold shoulder for all of three minutes before they split off on their separate paths home. He gave each of the other four boys a long hug before running down the street to his house. Kihyun and Hyungwon left together and it was just Hoseok and Hyunwoo left. When their friends had left, Hoseok wrapped Hyunwoo’s right hand in his left and swung it between them.

 

“Hey,” Hoseok only looked ahead while speaking.”You know you’re still my best friend right?” Hyunwoo was slightly shocked. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind when they were with the other boys.

 

“Of course,” Hyunwoo was adamant about it. “They’re just being added, we’re not being split up.” Hyunwoo said it as if it was obvious, and it kind of was. Hoseok didn’t seem surprised at his words. Instead a large smile crossed his face.

 

“Do you wanna have a sleepover tonight? We don’t have school tomorrow.” Hoseok looked so excited, Hyunwoo would have given him the world to keep smiling.

 

“Gotta ask our moms first, but it’ll probably be ok.” Hoseok picked up the pace and was in a half run before Hyunwoo matched him. It was then a race back to the apartment complex. As much as a race can be when their hands were still linked.

-=+=-

Hoseok and Hyunwoo had a little bit of a road bump in transition periods. The year that Hyunwoo was in middle school without Hoseok and the year Hyunwoo was alone in high school. They had made other friends of course. Hoseok was now a tight knit group with Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo had found some people to confide in with Hani, Taehyun, and Matthew. Hyunwoo and Hoseok couldn’t see each other after school anymore so they resolved to spend even more time together after school. They had sleepovers every weekend and sometimes even during the week. They went to movie premieres and new restaurants. Hoseok was extremely fond of the rabbit cafe several blocks away, so Hyunwoo would always convince him to go once a week, even if they were both busy.

 

Hyunwoo liked to watch romantic comedies and Hoseok kept track of the release dates so he could reserve tickets. Every time a movie rolled around, Hoseok managed to keep it under wraps so he could surprise Hyunwoo with tickets. After a few times, Hyunwoo caught on, but Hoseok was so cute when he tried to surprise him, he kept acting surprised so that Hoseok would keep doing it. Hyunwoo wasn’t exactly sure of where the money was coming from, but had a sneaking suspicion that their mothers were conspiring to put a little extra cash in their bags during sleepovers. Hyunwoo thought they were overly invested in their friendship, as if they wouldn’t be allowed to be friends if him and Hoseok had a falling out. As if either boy could do anything to stop them.

 

Their friends thought they were unhealthily codependent. It wasn’t as if they didn’t hang out with the other boys one on one, but the time they spent with each other was equal to the amount with the other boys combined, be it one on one or in a group. Hoseok said they were just jealous of their friendship. Hyunwoo knew it was because they had too much weird tension between the three of them. Minhyuk and Kihyun calmed down into middle school, but still combined like jagged shards of glass. Hyungwon had found some other friends to talk to, mainly Jooheon in the grade below. They needed Hoseok and Hyunwoo (mostly Hyunwoo) to mediate between them.

 

Hyunwoo made an effort to try and hang out one on one with the other three more often, but the other boys would either be busy, or Hoseok would invite him to something. Hyunwoo would try to say not, but Hoseok would pout and his eyes would tear up and Hyunwoo would just give in.

Hyungwon would give them a long suffering look whenever it would happen, Hyunwoo would beg Kihyun with his eyes and Kihyun would just roll his and look away. Minhyuk just looked vaguely confused most of the time. Whenever he was struck with a moment of clarity, Kihyun would pull him away before he said anything. Hyunwoo loved his friends dearly, and in high school, they only got closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Showho gc on twitter, specifically Kira, Ilse, Amy, Moonie, Ri, and Joy for putting up with me. Don't hesitate to call me out or even ask abt showho ideas and I'll gladly toss things around.
> 
> If you have any ideas, see a spelling/grammar error, or just want to say something, comment and I'll do my best to re


End file.
